Atrapada por sus cadenas
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: Desde la despedida de Uchiha Sasuke y su propio camino hacía la redención por todos sus pecados cometidos. Por otra parte Haruno Sakura por mucho que no quería alejarse nuevamente del Uchiha, aceptó la decisión de este y le dejó marchar con la promesa de que pronto se verán..


Titulo: Atrapada por sus cadenas.

Creadora: MiyanoKanna

Género: Drama, Romance, Tragedía

Serie: NARUTO

Resumen: Desde la despedida de Uchiha Sasuke y su propio camino hacía la redención por todos sus pecados cometidos. Por otra parte Haruno Sakura por mucho que no quería alejarse nuevamente del Uchiha, aceptó la decisión de este y le dejó marchar con la promesa de que pronto se verán..

Era una cálida mañana en la villa oculta de konoha después de aquel día en el cual nuestros caminos se tuvieron que separar otra vez, aunque esta vez había algo que me hacía confiar mucho más que estos años atras en él.

Sakura: Ah.. -con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, expresó- tan cálida la mañana..

Abriendo las cortinas y ventana de su propia habitación la joven se paró observando todo a su alrededor y expresó en voz baja.

Sakura: .. por qué no fuí contigo de igual manera..?

¿?: Sakura-! Oye Sakura-!

De pronto se escuchó un grito cada vez más cerca de la joven, la cual estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni oyó como gritaban su nombre llamandola.

Shikamaru: Hey Sakura-! -el joven insistia llamandola ya que pasaba por casualidad por allí-

Sakura: U-Uh..? -miró de reojo hacía abajo desde su balcón- Shikamaru..? Temari?

Shikamaru: Que problematica eres, finjias no escucharme? -expresó mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza- cuánto hace desde que él marchó nuevamente?

Sakura: … no lo sé -contestó cabizbaja a la pregunta del joven-

Shikamaru: E-Ehh.. que yo tan solo te pregunté.. hace bastante que no te vemos salir ni quedar con nadie, así que ehmm.. nos preguntabamos si... -dijo el joven-

Temari: Sakura.. lo que este idiota quiere decir es... nosotros estamos dando una vuelta a ningún lado.. -miró de reojo al joven Nara- te apetecería venir con nosotros? -inclinó hacía un lado la cabeza sonriendole-

Sakura: Eh.. Eh..? pero vaís en parej.. -es interrumpida bruscamente por el joven Nara-

Shikamaru: V-VAMOS! Venga baja ya Sakura y vente, Temari te ha invitado no? -expresó exaltado-

Sakura: Ya.. Ya..! ya bajo! -dijo mientras iba saliendo de su casa y yendo al lugar donde aquellos dos la esperaban-

Incorporandoseles la joven, el grupo iba caminando lentamente observando todo alrededor, cuando llegaron a cierta parte donde estaba la academía ninja en la cuales dos de los jovenes habían estudiado. Habían notado que la academía donde ellos dos estudiaron no estaba en el mismo lugar y esta actual le faltaba mucho para que llegara a ser como la antigua o mucho mejor, lo cual llevó a un ambiente de nostalgía y tristeza en el grupo.

Sakura: Apesar de que la guerra acabó y todo está en paz.. aún falta mucho por reconstruir y hacer brillar.. -expresó en un tono suave mirando hacía donde estaba la actual academía ninja-

(**N.D.A**: para evitar confusiones, escribí "hacer brillar" como referencia a las nuevas generaciones que estudiasen en la academía ninja.*****)

(*******N.D.A** = Nota del autor)

Shikamaru: Sí, supongo que es problematico.. pero poco a poco la aldea será como antes o incluso mejor. -dijo inclinando su cabeza-

Temari: Chicos... llevaís toda la razón.. pero si se quedan aquí sin hacer nada de qué va a servir que sepaís lo que teneís que hacer? -miró a ambos con una mirada con fuerza-

Sakura: Sí, creo que ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer. -expresó con una mirada de plena seguridad en sí misma-

Temari: Bueno, nos despedimos aquí por hoy, Suerte Sakura. -dijo sonriendo-

Shikamaru: Je, suerte Sakura. -dijo medio sonriendo-

La joven pelirosa observaba como cada vez se iban alejando los dos jovenes, mientras que ella estando segura de que hacer se dirigía hacía la actual academía.

Una vez llegado a los terrenos de la academía, se aproximo hacía la entrada de las clases, la joven estiró su brazo para tocar la puerta por si podría haber alguien y su intuición no se equivoco, había alguien pero no era quien se creía que debía estar en este lugar.

¿?: ¡! .. Quién está ahí?! -dijo sorprendido apuntando con su espada-

Sakura: Esto... -susurró levemente-

Al abrirse la puerta lentamente se veía gracias a un reflejo que llegaba por la ventana el rostro sorprendido de la joven.

Sakura: S-S-Sasuke-kun...?! eres tú?! n-n-no es un sueño?! e-estoy en el infierno quizás...?! -expresó la joven susurrando eso último-

Sasuke: Mierda, nos han pillado Kakashi. Te dije que quedar aquí era demasiado arriesgado por muy "abandonada" que esté la academía en su reconstrucción.. -expresó suspirando mientras observaba a la joven-

Kakashi: Ehmm.. no esperaba que ella viniera por aquí, lo siento.. -susurra cabizbajo- y Sakura, no te preocupes.. no hay nada que te estemos ocultando -dijo el peliblanco mirando a la joven-

Sakura: Eh.. no entiendo nada.. yo solo vine por este sitio para ver si necesitaban de mi ayuda por aquí, ya que tanto en el hospital como en otros sitios habían suficientes voluntarios.. -la joven les explicó con detalles el porque había venido a este lugar-

Sasuke: Bueno Kakashi, si quieres irte primero, ya no hay nada de que hablar. -expresó el Uchiha mientras miraba de reojo a la joven-

Kakashi: Está bien Sasuke, pero no te olvides de tu misión... si ocurre algo me harán trizas... -dijo el peliblanco suspirando mientras se marchaba por la puerta exclamó- ah si, nos vemos Sakura, tomate tu tiempo.

La joven quedó un poco impactada con las palabras de su sensei y sexto hokage actualmente, pero no dejó que le afectarán mucho esas palabras ya que no supuso entonces cual sería su significado. Sin embargo, a su lado se encontraba la persona a la cual esperaba, aunque tenía impresión de que se iba a ir nuevamente, pero, no podía creer que lo tenía al lado después de unos meses de su partida.

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun.. puedo preguntar porque has venido a la aldea sin que los demás lo sepamos..? -preguntó cabizbaja-

Sasuke: No es asunto tuyo Sakura, lo siento. Será la proxima vez. -dijo el joven mientras iba acercando dos de sus dedos a la frente de la joven pero fue detenido por un abrazo a traición- …

Sakura: No te voy a dejar irte hasta que me lo digas Sasuke! También soy miembro del equipo 7 .. pero sobretodo yo... yo.. -sigue abrazandolo más fuerte pero a la vez el abrazo se vuelve nostalgico-

Sasuke: … Sakura.. te acuerdas de la primera vez que quisiste detenerme? -preguntó con una sonrisa picora-

Sakura: Eh..? -susurró mientras le miraba a los ojos directamente-

Sasuke: Ah.. ya Sakura.. -exclamó con un leve sonrojo-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... me lo dirás..? -continuaba mirandolo a los ojos, mientras que cada vez se acercaba más sus labios con los suyos-

La joven pelirosa acercaba levemente sus labios a los del joven mientras que parecian fundirse en un nostalgico abrazo, el uchiha se mostraba frío apesar que se encontraba de frente hacía la joven, poco a poco iban juntando sus labíos, iniciandose en un profundo beso. Mientras que continuaba el beso, una lagrima caía por el rostro de la joven, poco a poco se iba separando del joven mientras que juntaba sus propías manos hacía ella misma.

Sasuke: ¿Sakura? -expresó observandola-

Sakura: No puedo creerlo... -susurró llevandose sus manos hacía sus labios mientras que aún estaba impactada por lo que había sucedido- Sasuke-kun kyaayy~! -gritó mientras saltó hacía el joven-

Sasuke: Molestía.. -susurró mientras sujetaba a la joven con su brazo- Sakura, tengo que marcharme ya lo siento, será para la próxima vez. -dijo mientras miraba a los ojos de la joven-

Sakura: Ya..? Bueno.. -susurró cabizbaja- nos veremos la próxima vez, Sasuke-kun. -expresó la joven intentando sacar una sonrisa mientras le observaba-

Yendo por un camino rodeado de arboles que casi no se podía caminar desaparecía entre ellos el joven Uchiha a lo cual la joven veía desde el sitio donde se despedieron hasta la próxima vez que se fueran a ver. Entre lagrimas soportaba con dolor y tristeza como se iba esa persona amada por ella, veía como se iba por un camino como si fuera de oscuridad pero a lo largo se veía una luz y en esa luz es donde ella confíaba en que él volvería.

Al día siguiente después de esa desconsolada noche la cual pasó entre lagrimas y sin poder dormír la joven pelirosa decidió hacer algo respecto al lugar donde se encontraba aquella vieja academía. La joven se dirigió hacía el edificio del Hokage para empezar un nuevo camino para si misma.

Sakura: Kakashi-sens..- no.. Hokage-sama, tengo una petición acerca del lugar donde les encontré en la tarde de ayer. -expresó la joven con una firma mirada-

Kakashi: ¿Petición? Dime. -Dijo el peliblanco sentado en su despacho mientras que con sus manos sujetaba unos papeles-

Sakura: Verás Hokage-sama observe que aquella academía estaba realmente abandonada, yo como ninja médico me gustaría hacer algo en aquel terreno, no haría falta derribar mucho tan solo mejorar las instalaciones y demás para que aquella academía se convirtiera en un nuevo hospital para Konoha. -explico firmemente sin dudar apenas mientras dirigia la mirada hacía el peliblanco-

Kakashi: Dices de construir otro hospital en Konoha uhmm... cierto que no tenemos muchos, pero menos tenemos mentales. Por qué no empiezas un hospital psiquiatrico? Eso sería estupendo para todo aquellos que necesiten de su ayuda. -expresó el peliblanco-

La joven se quedó parada sin habla ahí en medío como si estuviera pensando muy bien las palabras que le dijo el peliblanco.

Kakashi .. Sakura, entonces qué dices? Cuál es tú opinión? -preguntó curioso el peliblanco mientras la observaba-

Sakura: Ehh, creo que tienes razón Kakashi-sensei..! -dijo la pelirosa olvidando sus modales frente al Hokage actual de la villa- Ups..

Kakashi: Jejeje no importa Sakura, estamos solos, así se siente como antes, que nostalgico.. -expresó con una sonrisa apesar de que aún llevaba su mascara en el rostro-

Sakura: Dame una orden Kakashi-sensei para reunir al equipo para empezar a mejorar las instalaciones y convertirlo en un buen hospital mental! -dijo la pelirosa firmemente- Shannaroo! -exclamó sonriente-

Kakashi: Hmm. Dime a que personas verías bien para el trabajo y yo te diré sí o no, Sakura. -dijo mientras soltaba los papeles que tenía entre sus manos para coger otros-

Sakura: Bueno.. estaría bien un equipo con Shino, Chouji... aunque creo que con el capitán Yamato valdrá, no? -preguntó indecisa-

Kakashi: No creas que Yamato puede con todo jejejeje. -dijo en tono burlón- te mandaré a unos trabajadores de la villa más a los ninjas que has mencionado, así estará listo cuanto antes. -dijo el peliblanco-

Sakura: De acuerdo, me voy de inmediato! -exclamó la pelirosa mientras se iba yendo-

La joven tenía camino por recorrer y tenía en mente que no iba a rendirse, eso era algo que había aprendido de su compañero de equipo Naruto, el cual no se rindió con la promesa que le hizo de traer a su otro compañero de vuelta, es por eso que ella no iba a rendirse con su próxima meta.

A lo largo del camino yendo hacía la vieja academía la joven pelirosa vió como un grupo de personas estaban esperandola justamente allí entre los cuales se encontraban; Yamato, Chouji, Shino, Kiba e Ino, entre algunos trabajadores para ayudar en todo lo que fuese necesario para la apertura del nuevo hospital psiquiatrico. Cada día se hacía más duro pero llevadero en cierto modo, todos los compañeros de la pelirosa y voluntarios a hacer el trabajo lo hacían con muchas ganas para terminarlo antes de que pase un año, querían tenerlo en ese tiempo sin falta.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde que iniciaron la mejora de aquel centro para convertirlo en un hospital psiquiatrico. Ahora se ve claramente lo que la joven pelirosa quizo hacer con este sitio abandonado. Una semana hace desde la apertura, donde también se contrataron a bastante personal cualificado; desde enfermeras, hasta médicos pasando por psiquiatras obviamente también psiquiatras infantiles. El hospital psiquiatrico de Konoha ya estaba cogiendo color. (**N.T.A**: _cuando se le dice "ya está y/o estaba cogiendo color a algo, se refiere a que ya está funcionando_)

Entre las enfermeras se encontraba la amiga y compañera de la infancía Ino Yamanaka, siendo ella la lider de las enfermeras la pelirosa tenía todo controlado por esa parte, confiaba plenamente en el potencial de su amiga y compañera. A lo largo de la tarde en el hospital ya se iba retirando del trabajo la joven pelirosa cuando de pronto recordó cierta cosa y volvió a su despacho de jefa del hospital psiquiatrico.

Sakura: Uh? Vaya, aquí no está.. no sé donde me lo abre dejado.. -susurró para sí misma mientras que se giraba para salir de la habitación-

De pronto alguien se puso en medio de la puerta; era alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza, no se le veía el rostro, tan solo se le veía los ojos los cuales la pelirosa reconocio firmemente.

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun..?! tú-! qué haces aquí? -dijo sorprendida agarrandolo por el brazo y arrastrandolo hacía ella-

Sasuke: Te dije que volvería -dijo seriamente- "hasta la próxima vez" recuerdas? -le susurró al oído mientras cerraba la puerta y se dejaba llevar por ella-

Sakura: E-E-Eh? entonces has vuelto para quedarte, Sasuke-kun?! -exclamó mientras le abrazaba-

Aún estando en cierto estado de shock por la sorpresa de ver al Uchiha tan cerca de ella, levantó una de sus manos y la acercó hacía el rostro de esté. Susurrandole casi al oído lo mucho que lo extrañaba, diciendole cuanto lo ama, suplicandole entre lagrimas y leves jadeos que no se fuera otra vez y la dejara sola. El joven Uchiha correspondio el brazo de la pelirosa mientras que está quedaba sorprendida al ver como era correspondida por el abrazo, no noto que el joven estaba acercando sus labios a los suyos. Acercandose a los labios de la pelirosa él los lamío, empezaron a besarse metiendo su lengua y jugando con la de ella.

La pelirosa entre medio de jadeos y gémidos se encontraba con sus ojos medio cerrados en un estado de excitación de tanta calor que le proporcionaba el Uchiha con sus besos, caricias... Por otra parte el Uchiha hizo unos sellos con una de sus manos a la vez que mostraba en su sharingan aquel genjutsu que nunca debería ser mostrado "izanami". El joven Uchiha susurró 'perdón Sakura, tú nunca lo sabrás, descansa' mientras que la dejaba muy despacio en aquel sofá del despacho de la joven, esté desapareció de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

****COMIENZA EL BÚCLE DEL IZANAMI EN LA PROTAGONISTA****

A través de una persiana de la habitación entraba unos fuertes rayos de sol los cuales daban justamente en el rostro de la joven pelirosa despertandola lentamente mientras se cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos.

Sakura: Uhhhh~ -exclamó perezosamente- creo que debería ponerme manos a la obra... e-e-espera..!? y Sasuke-kun?! Ahh... se fue nuevamente.. -susurro cabizbaja-

¿?: Sakura-san, Sakura-san puedo entrar!? -exclamo llamando a la puerta insistentemente-

Sakura: Eh? Ahh... claro, un momento.. -dijo mientras se acomodaba en un momento- adelante.

Shizuo: Sakura-san, necesito ayuda con un paciente! -exclamó la joven desesperadamente-

Sakura: Umm, de acuerdo, vamos a tu consulta a hablarlo. -contestó la joven llena de confianza-

Olvidandose de todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche la joven pelirosa fue directamente hacía la consulta de su compañera Shizuo para intentar solucionar el problema que tenía está.

Shizuo: Sakura-san, mire el informe... -susurro levemente-

Sakura: A ver.. mm... -contestó mientras echaba un vistazo a dicho informe del cual ella misma quedó sorprendida-

Shizuo: O-Ocurrió algo..? -dijo asustadiza-

Sakura: N-No.. tan solo que este paciente... -susurro mientras seguía leyendo- (este paciente me recuerda un poco a aquel compañero del equipo que formó Sasuke-kun... como era... Juugo..?) dónde encontraste a este paciente? Es cierto que funde este hospital psiquiatrico para ayudar a toda persona que necesitara ayuda da igual si fuera de la aldea o no... pero.. donde lo encontraste? -preguntó seriamente-

Shizuo: Pues en realidad lo encontro mi equipo de anbu por los alrededores de la villa oculta de la hierba.. -explico la joven ajustandose las gafas-

Sakura: Ya veo mm... -susurró y se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos-

Shizuo: O-Oye Sakura-san... ocurre algo? -preguntó preocupada-

Sakura: Eh? N-No, nada. Por? -dijo la pelirosa-

Shizuo: Bueno a parte de este tema.. te veo extraña, como más pálida.. has desayunado? Te sientes bien? Jejeje... no sé porque pregunto tanto.. me siento como una madre preguntando a su hija, jajajaj. -dijo la joven mientras se rascaba levemente la cabeza por atras-

Sakura: Pues no desayune, iré ahora no te preocupes. -dijo sonriente- y sobre el paciente lo mejor será mantenerlo en una de las habitaciones para pacientes más peligrosos y darle las atenciones más cuidadosamente. -explico sujetando el informe- bueno, con permiso me retiro.

Shizuo: D-De acuerdo! -dijo nerviosa ajustandose las gafas-

La joven médica se quedaba en su consulta rellenando unos papeles de su trabajo mientras que tecleteaba en el ordenador algunos datos de su paciente más grave. Mientras tanto por otro lado la joven pelirosa iba acercandose a la cafetería del hospital para comer algo y encontrarse mejor.

Ino: Sakuuuraaaa~~ -gritó llamando a la pelirosa mientras levantaba la mano saludandola-

Sakura: Ino?! Cómo es que estás aquí? -dijo sorprendida-

Ino: waaa~ hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un rato para hablar nosotras y tú me tratas así fríamente~~ parece ser que Sasuke-kun te pegó ese lado frío, eh jaja. -susurró acercandose a la pelirosa mientras por último reía-

Sakura: ¡Ino! yo.. yo no sé de que hablas... estamos aquí trabajando, cuando estemos fuera en nuestras casas ya quedaremos para charlar.. -suspiro mientras comía un dango sentada- si quieres charlar ahora vamos sientate y deja de hacer ruido...

Ino: Ehhhh~~ te has vuelto más gruñona y fría, así no volverá Sasuke-kun nunca. -susurró levemente sentandose al lado de la pelirosa-

Las dos jovenes estaban teniendo una charla mientras que se encontraban almorzando, cuando de pronto la pelirosa se quedó nuevamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a la joven de ojos cristalinos.

Ino: Sakura? Sakuuraa? -gritó a la joven-

Sakura: … Eh? Por qué me gritas Ino? -frunzo el ceño mientras miraba a la joven-

Ino: .. Pero si te has quedado embobada a saber en qué estabas pensando! -exclamó gritandole haciendole un gesto gracioso-

Sakura: Sí? En serío? -preguntó dudosa- no sé yo.. quizás es mejor que me vaya para casa..

Ino: Será lo mejor.. -miró preocupada a la joven-

Despidiendose de la joven de ojos cristalinos con una media sonrísa, la pelirosa se marchaba hacía su casa algo decaída apesar de que se veía entera. Llegando a su casa se dirigió a su habitación y directamente se echó en su cama donde se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente recien despertada, arreglada y desayunando para irse a trabajar al hospital la joven pelirosa veía en la televisión las noticias, nada interesante pensó, apagó la televisión y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave hacía su trabajo habitualmente cada día. Pasó una semana desde aquel día que se sentía mal, desde entonces no se la veía nada mal o al menos eso quería que la viesen el resto de compañeros del hospital y de la aldea. Pasaron tres semanas desde entonces, la vida de la pelirosa seguía igual como si estuviera en una rutina de trabajo y más trabajo donde ella parecía a los ojos de todo el mundo que lo disfrutara. Llegó un día donde la pelirosa se encontraba yendo hacía el trabajo y de repente se desmayó casi al llegar al hospital a los minutos de estar tirada ahí en el suelo llegó alguien. Un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro se acercó aterrado hacía la joven creyendose lo peor, la cogió en los brazos y la llevó al hospital más cercano lo más rápidamente posible. Al hospital al cual la llevo resultó ser el de la misma joven, allí mismo la llevaron a una habitación libre y la tumbaron en una camilla para hacerle un chequeo y ver el porque de su desmayo. Apesar de ser un hospital psiquiatrico no significa que no haya médicos para pacientes normales, por ello la joven pelirosa estaba siendo chequeada en ese mismo instante; analisis de sangre, entre otros. Subieron a la joven a su habitación en el hospital mientras tanto el resto de compañeros que la acompañaban se alegraron y preguntaron al médico el porque se la encontrarón insconciente en el suelo.

Ino: .. Doctor, nos podría decir el porque.. -dijo la joven preocupada cuando era interrumpida-

Sai: Ino, shh.. -hizo el gesto de silenciar para que hablase el doctor-

Takeda [Doctor]: Verán después de todos los chequeos médicos que le hemos hecho podemos decirles que la joven se encuentra perfectamente aunque desnutrida, parece que no ha comido muy bien en su estado... -explicó el doctor observandola mientras sujetaba sus papeles-

Ino: s-su estado..? -dijo sorprendida-

Takeda [Doctor]: Ahá. Ella se encuentra embarazada de cuatro semanas.. lo extraño es que ella cuando llegaba a trabajar la veíamos normalmente... quizás ella no lo sepa.. vosotros sabeís algo al respecto..? ellas os contó algo? -explicó y preguntó el doctor-

Sai: Yo no suelo hablar mucho con ella por motivos de trabajo y tal casi ni nos vemos.. así que no sé nada. -dijo el pelinegro pálido-

Ino: A mi tampoco me dijo nada... aunque no charlamos mucho.. pero la última vez cuando la vi extraña no me dijo nada... -dijo la joven-

Takeda [Doctor]: Entiendo, entonces os lo dejo a ustedes cuando ella despierte se lo tendreís que decir, de acuerdo? -dijo el doctor yendose por la puerta- yo me marcho ya, tengo otros pacientes lo siento. Nos vemos.

Ino: Sí.. -asistió observando a la joven-

Esperando a que se despertará la joven de ojos cristalinos y el pelinegro pálido se encontraban sentados en la misma habitación, hablando, intentando pasar el tiempo, poco a poco fueron hablando y recordando cosas del pasado hasta el actual presente y se daban cuenta de lo que se atraían ambos. Pasó una hora cuando la joven de ojos cristalinos se dió cuenta de que la pelirosa empezó a mover lentamente uno de sus dedos, eso significaba que ya estaba despertando y ambos se preparaban ver y hablarle.

Sakura: … Dónde..? -preguntó confusa-

Ino: Sakura, tranquila. Estás en el hospital porque Sai te encontró desmayada inconscientemente en el suelo... -explicó mientras agarraba la mano de la joven- tú tranquila... debes tranquilizarte y estar lo más relajada posible..

Sakura: Relajada..? tranquila..? yo ahora necesito ir al trabajo y trabajar chicos.. dejarme ir. -dijo la pelirosa seriamente-

Sai: No te vamos a dejar ir, vamos Ino.. dicelo tú que eres su mejor amiga.. -dijo el joven mientras por último suspiraba-

Sakura: ¡¿?!

Ino: Sakura.. antes de que él se fuera lo hicisteís...? -preguntó incomodamente- me da vergüenza preguntarte algo así pero... estás embarazada... y si es él el padre... -se acercó susurrandole a la joven-

Sakura: Q-Qué?.. embarazada..?! -quedó en shock mientras que se le caían lagrimas por sus ojos por unos segundos mientras decía aquello-

Sai: ¡! Inooo! Ino! -gritó al ver a la joven así-

Ino: V-Vamos Sakura.. sé fuerte, cuando él vuelva lo podeís hablar.. mientras tanto aquí nos vas a tener siempre. -dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la joven-

En el instante que la joven pelirosa volvió en sí escuchando las palabras de su amiga y compañera de la infancía sonrío y asístio, como diciendo que tendrá al bebé aunque el padre no aparesca por un tiempo.

Ino: será mejor que comas algo y vayas cogiendo esa fuerza que sueles tener frentoona~ -dijo en un tono de burla pero cariñoso-

Sakura: Inoo..! ceeerda~ -cariñosamente le respondió así sonríendo-

Sai: Vaya par, iré por la comida para los tres. -dijo el pelinegro pálido mientras se marchaba de la habitación-

Sakura: Gracias Ino.. -susurró cabizbaja-

Ino: Gracias? Por qué? Somos amigas, no? -dijo sonriente-

Sakura: Sí. -dijo mientras asístia-

Mientras el regresaba el pelinegro pálido con la comida para los tres, se pusieron correctamente para poder comer juntos y charlar sobre los viejos tiempos y actuales. Al cabo de una hora llegó el doctor nuevamente con la alta de la joven, la cual se preparó y se marchó de la habitación diriguiendose a su casa junto a sus compañeros que la acompañaban.

En el día siguiente la joven pelirosa se puso en marcha para ir al trabajo, iba con ropa más comoda de lo habitual lo cual se le hacía raro pero tenía que acostumbrarse dado a su estado. Fue entrando por las puertas del hospital psiquiatrico cuando se encontro con el doctor que la atendió y le recordó que ella se encontraba dada de baja por maternidad, era raro que a las semanas se le diera de baja a alguien pero dado a que su embarazo se encontraba en peligro por lo poco que había comido días atras, las cosas fueron dadas así. La joven accedió y dejó el hospital en buenas manos, nada más y nada menos que en las de su buena amiga y compañera Ino Yamanaka. La joven de ojos cristalinos accedió y prometió que iría a visitarla de vez en cuando para que estuviera siguiendo todo como debería en su embarazo, también le contó un secreto que aún no se lo había contado a nadie ni siquiera a sus padres.

Ino: Bueno Sakura.. la cosa es que.. cuando le conocí por primera vez fue como un flechazo en mi corazón aunque no hablaramos mucho y tal.. pero, ahora que le conocía mejor me confíe y … -explico la joven mientras cabizbaja se sonrojaba-

Sakura: Y..? Venga Ino, desde cuando eres así de timida, ha~? -expresó la joven mirandola picaramente-

Ino: Estoy embarazada de Sai. -susurró casi al oído de la joven mientras se sonrojaba aún más- fue algo de una noche ne realidad.. aunque él me gusta y lo sabe mas o menos... no quize decirte nada antes debido a tu situación.. pero.. a él se lo dije en cuanto lo supe y me acepto.. kyaayy~ soy felíz Sakura. -siguió hablandole a la joven-

Sakura: Embarazada..? también..? de Sai?! Uoh, vaya sorpresón, jejeje.. felicidades Ino, aunque Sai tiene sus cosas, espero que seaís muy felíces ambos. -le dijo mientras la rodeaba en un cálido abrazo-

Ino: Jajajajaaja si que tiene sus cosillas.. pero, eso lo hace más especial.. -dijo mirando de reojo sonrojada a la joven- bueno, yo tengo que irme ya.. hay varías cosas que debo hacer y realmente es un poco agotador tu trabajo. -mostró su rostro muy serio mientras se levantaba y dirigia hacía la puerta-

Sakura: Ino.. si es mucho dejalo, puedo nombrar mi sustituto a otro... -expresó cabizbaja-

Ino: N-No! No te preocupes Sakura, jejeje yo puedo perfectamente por ahora. -volteó para mirarla mientras decía aquello-

La joven pelirosa observo como salía su compañera por la puerta y se iba hacía el trabajo, mientras que ella se quedaba en casa teniendo reposo y comiendo saludable por su dificultad en el embarazo. El día a día pasaba con mucha tranquilidad, la joven ahora era una simple ama de casa embarazada que no podía hacer nada de esfuerzo por hecho el Hokage le puso un guardía para que estuviera cerca de ella, tanto para ayudarla como protegerla. Viviendo una vida tranquila y relajante, sin nada de preocupación, pasaron los meses rápidamente, cuando menos se lo esperaba ya tenía un enorme vientre de embarazada y se encontraba apunto de dar a luz. En una mañana tranquila en Konoha se encontraba la joven pelirosa regando sus flores en el jardín cuando de pronto ve como todo a su alrededor se mueve y sufre un fuerte dolor se produjo viniendo de su vientre, ella asustadiza intentó andar pero no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso así que llamó al guardía inmediatamente y esté la cogió en sus brazos y la postró en una cama proporcionandole todo lo necesario para que estuviera lo más comoda posible, mientras tanto hizo una llamada al hospital de Konoha para que los médicos vinieran lo más rápidamente posible. Pasaron veinte minutos cuando llegaron dos médicos dirigidos por Shizune aprendíz y compañera de la joven pelirosa. Empezaron a preparar todo como si estuvieran en una sala de parto de un hospital, trajeron lo justo en sus maletines pero lo necesario, la joven de cabello negro era quien dirigia todo en aquella habitación, hicieron chequeos a la joven pelirosa pero vieron estaba sana, observaron que los fuertes dolores le empezaron a volver cada vez más intensos eran, la joven de cabello negro se acercó a la pelirosa y observo como salía un líquido claro de su vagina, al parecer la joven pelirosa no se dió cuenta debido a los fuertes dolores que sentía. La joven al ver eso se puso en alerta y gritó a sus compañeros.

Shizune: Se ha roto la bolsa..! el parto es inminente..! -gritó dirigiendo a sus compañeros-

Niu [Médico]: Sí! -asistió acercandole los utensilios de matrona a la joven-

La joven pelirosa se encontraba jadeando y gritando entre dolores mientras que agarraba la mano del guardía que la cuidaba y protegía. Por otro lado el equipo médico con dificultades, pero muy hábiles que fueron hacían todo lo posible para que la joven pelirosa abriera mucho más el cuello de su utero para que así pudiera salir el bebé. Después de siete minutos así, de tantos dolores y fuerza, pudo salir el bebé al cual colocaron inmediatamente en una pequeña cuna que trajerón los médicos entre otras cosas. Por otro lado la joven pelirosa ya había sido madre, se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras que la joven de cabello negro lavaba al bebé y lo acomodaba para cuando la pelirosa despertara lo pudiera ver.

Ogura [Médico]: Shizune-san, Shizune-san..! que hago ahora? -preguntó inquieto debido a que había terminado de limpiar la habitación y acomodar en otra a la joven pelirosa-

Shizune: Ahora nada, ya puedes tranquilizarte y descansar Ogura. -dijo un poco más calmada sujetando al bebé mientras que se acercaba a la habitación de la joven pelirosa-

El guardía de la joven abrió la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba después del parto la joven pelirosa, ahí entró primero la joven de cabello negro con el bebé en sus brazos, muy silenciosamente se sentó al lado de la joven y susurraba su nombre para que despertara sin mucho ruido.

Shizune: Sakura... Sakuuuraa...~ -susurraba el nombre de la joven mientras la observaba pero fue interrumpida por el llanto del bebé-

¿?: buaahh buaahhh... buaaahh!

Shizune: Ya esta.. ya esta.. ea, eaa... calmate... -abrazaba al bebé mientras le susurraba-

Sakura: Uh... -medio abriendo sus ojos vió a una persona a su lado sujetando a un bebé- q-qué pasó..? -dijo la joven-

Shizune: S-Sakura?! Ahh.. menos mal, te presento a tu bebé. Todo ha salido estupendamente, felicidades. -expresó sonriente mientras le acercaba el bebé a la joven- y por cierto, el bebé es una saludable niña. -susurró por último-

Se le podía ver en sus hermosos ojos de color jade un brote de lagrimas a la vez que sonreía mientras que sujetaba a la bebé que resultó ser una saludable niña.

Sakura: Ahh~ es mi hija.. mi hija y la de él... -susurró entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la bebé-

Shizune: Sakura, deberías descansar déjale a la bebé al guardía y por cierto, deberías ponerle un nombre ya.. -dijo la joven de cabello negro mientras las observaba-

Sakura: Nombre.. un nombre?.. S-Sas-.. -murmuro mirando a la bebé- Sarada. -dijo con una firme mirada-

Shizune: De acuerdo. -Susurró mientras se levantaba para marcharse-

La joven de cabello negro se iba yendo cuando de repente vió al guardía de la joven, está le pidió que cuidará de ambas mientras que él no estuviera cerca, esté asistió y se marchó hacía la habitación donde se encontraban. Luego de eso la joven se fue junto a sus dos compañeros médicos.

Después de todo lo sucedido vivían su día a día normalmente, la joven pelirosa se cogió unas largas vacaciones para estar más en casa y críar a su pequeña.

Desde entonces pasaron semanas, meses, años.. pasó el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando menos se lo esperaba la joven pelirosa, su querida bebé se había convertido en una adorable niña de nueve años, aunque a lo largo que pasaba el tiempo de su sonrisa no le había quedado mucha. Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que la joven pelirosa vió a su amado, esté dejandola embarazada y ahora cargando sola con una niña que cada vez ella misma veía en su rostro rasgos muy distintos a los de ella pero no a los de él. Sentía demasiada curiosidad del porque no terminaba de tener algún rasgo suyo ya que era su pequeña, dandose tantos dolores de cabeza pensando en ello acabó postrada en una cama de tantos desmayos que sufría debido al agotamiento de aquello. Después de que pasaron varíos días ella seguía aún cama. Amigos, compañeros, incluso su propía hija quien era la que cuidaba todo rato de ella, veían en que estado estaba quedando, casi ni comía, ni hablaba, tan solo pensaba y seguía dando vueltas a sus pensamientos. De pronto alguien inesperado asomó por la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Apareció de la nada el joven Uchiha el cual había llevado a la locura a todos sus compañeros por como veían a su compañera pelirosa, esté decidió mostrarse para dejar de huir.

Todos: ¡! TÚU! -gritaron sin quererlo-

Sasuke: Lamento llegar ahora. Bastante he tardado, lo sé.. lo siento, Sakura. -Dijo observandola cabizbajo-

Ino: Sasuke, ella no te contestará, quedó así después de tanto sufrimiento interno por tu culpa. -directamente le acusó la joven-

Sai: Ino... calmate, tú también en tu estado no puedes alterarte tanto. -expresó el pelinegro pálido mientras sujetaba a la joven por el hombro-

Esté dirigió un paso al frente colocandose frente a frente de la joven pelorosa. Estaba decidido a contarle la verdad y el porque estuvo tanto tiempo viajando de tierras en tierras, investigando, entre tantas cosas que lo entretuvo y no pudo regresar ni siquiera para verla por unos segundos. Rodeado por todos sus compañeros y sensei, les explicó muy seriamente el hecho de porque no vino a la aldea en un largo tiempo.

Kakashi: Sasuke, y por qué nos explicas esto con todo detalle..? realmente te preocupa ella verdad..? -preguntó el peliblanco-

Sasuke: regreso muy de vez en cuando y me vuelvo a ir como bien sabeís. Es de lógica que me preocupe aunque fuese un poco por una compañera de la aldea y del ex-equipo siete... -dijo suspirando el joven-

Kakashi: ¿Compañera? C-Compañera? De verdad Sasuke...? -preguntó preocupado por como contestó el joven-

Sasuke: Kakashi, lamento decepcionarla cuando esté más consciente, pero yo realmente no quiero nada serio con ella. -contestó mirando firmemente hacía el peliblanco y resto-

La joven estaba medio consciente cuando después de escuchar su historia y ver todo a su alrededor, quedó en un trance con una expresión en sus ojos como si no tuviera vida alguna. De pronto escuchó una dulce voz llamandola "Sakuuura... Sakuraa... vuelve por favor..." al escuchar esa voz de repente se la vió abriendo sus ojos con una increible fuerza y el brillo de aquellos ojos de color jade volvió a la normalidad. Una vez que pudo despertar de ese trance y estado sin vida alguna pudo recordar si esta era realmente su vida, dudó por un minuto y gracias su firme decisión pudo romper por un poco sobresaliendo de aquella vida donde la habían metido.

****FIN DEL BÚCLE DEL IZANAMI EN LA PROTAGONISTA****

La joven pelirosa despertó de aquel lejano sueño, todo lo que había creído que había pasado no era más que un sueño ocasionado por aquel genjutsu. Se encontraba en un estado de shock que no podía creer lo que había pasado y cuando le contaban todo lo que realmente pasó, ella negaba rotundamente todo lo que le contaban, decía diciendo que todo aquello ocurrió de verdad aunque una parte en sí misma sabía que no era verdad. La joven llevaba ahí postrada en la cama de la habitación de su propío hospital psiquiatrico desde hace unos cinco años. Nadie sabía que hacer, ya que intentaron de todo, lo unico que hacían ya por último era suspirar allí cabizbajos. De pronto apareció por la puerta el joven Uchiha, todo el mundo que se encontraba en la habitación pusieron una expresión de asombro porque nadie se esperaba que viniese él mismo viniese y más justamente ahora que por fin la joven había despertado aunque fuese en ese estado.

Sasuke: .. Yo.. Yo he venido a explicarlo todo. -dijo con una expresión seria-

Kakashi: A buenas horas Sasuke.. -susurró mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del joven- te lo dejamos a ti, es lo último que nos queda. -dijo el peliblanco-

Sasuke: Hmm. -miro de reojo-

******COMIENZA EL FLASHBACK**** **

Yendo por un camino rodeado de arboles que casi no se podía caminar desaparecía entre ellos el joven Uchiha, el sol se empezaba a caer y la noche surgía, mientras el joven no tenía algún refugío donde pasar la noche, lo cual tuvo que subir a lo alto de una rama y medio descansar entre cabezadas.

A la mañana siguiente se dió cuenta de que alguien estaba justamente a su lado, giró la cabeza y vió un cabello rojizo como la sangre, reconoció desde el primer momento quien era, su ex compañera de taka, Karin.

Sasuke: Uh, Karin? Qué haces aquí? -preguntó observandola-

Karin: Ahhh~? Sasuke-kun? Kyaayyy~~ -exclamó mientras se agarraba del cuello del joven mientras lo abrazaba-

Sasuke: Karin... déjalo. -suspiro mientras se levantaba y marchaba-

Karin: E-Espeera Sasuuuukeee! -gritó mientras rápidamente lo alcanzaba-

Sasuke: Me dirás? -preguntó mirandola de reojo-

Karin: E-Esto... -mirando inquietamente hacía el joven- q-quiero acompañarte en tu viaje Sasuke! -dijo muy decidida-

Sasuke: Hmm, si quieres venir conmigo ven no te lo prohibo eres libre después de todo, pero no pienso cuidar de ti. -se giró para mirarla frente a frente mientras le decía todo aquello a la joven-

Karin: S-Sí! -contestó rápidamente mientras le alcanzaba para ir a su lado-

Mientras caminaban lo hacían en pleno silencio del bosque, los arboles eran inmensos y viejos. El joven parecía como si conociera este camino del cual la joven desconocía saber apesar de que formaron equipo una larga temporada. Se enfrentaban a dificultades en el mismo bosque había ciertas zonas de densa vegetación que hacía imposible seguir el camino pero de algún que otro modo seguían hacía adelante. Más adelante pasando todo aquello se encontraron con la una cueva, el joven Uchiha no dudo en entrar e investigar lo cual la joven no dudo ni un minuto en seguirlo. Ambos volvían al camino mientras que cada vez se adentraban más a la cueva, todo se volvía más oscuro y necesitaron encender una llama para poder seguir. La cueva parecía estar echa para que personas pudieran andar por ahí es lo primero que pensó el joven Uchiha, lo cual pensó en que seguramente esta cueva era una de las millones de bases secretas de Orochimaru, aquel legendario sannin. Pensando en eso el joven se sentía un tanto excitado y curioso por investigar más acerca de esta cueva así que siguió el camino adentrandose en lo más hondo de ella. La joven pelirroja se acercaba por detrás silenciosamente y intentaba cogerle de su mano, mientras que esté no la apartaba y seguía el camino. Llegaron a un punto con varios caminos, los cuales no sabían por cual coger y la joven se encontraba sin fuerzas para seguir e utilizar su kagura shingen, así que tuvieron que parar a descansar justamente ahí en medio. Se sentaron cerca del uno con el otro, mientras que la joven nerviosamente se acercaba más, esté le echaba unas miradas de enfado.

Sasuke: Karin.. ya. -exclamó el joven-

Karin: P-Pero.. pero Sasuke-kun iyaaahhh~ -exclamó excitada- estamos tan cerca.. -susurró al oído del joven recordando lo excitado que lo vió antes-

Sasuke: … que problematica eres, hmm. -susurró picaramente al oído de la joven mientras que sujetaba con su mano los brazos hacía arriba de está-

En un aire extraño en el interior de esa profunda cueva empezaron a mostrarse más apasionados ambos jovenes, por unas caricias por el cuerpo de la joven empezó el joven Uchiha, quitandole la ropa muy lentamente a la vez que la fundía con un apasionado beso. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos jovenes se encontraban desnudos, rozando piel con piel , excitandose más así. El joven Uchiha jugueteaba con los pequeños pero sensibles pechos de la joven, ella se liberaba entre leves gémidos al estar tocando el joven en uno de los lugares tan sensibles, está había entrado en un estado de excitación que empezaba a desearlo más olvidando en que situación se encontraba ambos. El joven empezó a lamer los pezones mientras bajaba con la mano hacía la vagina de la joven, introducía un dedo, a los pocos minutos otro y así jugaba con ella, sacando y metiendo, haciendo que la joven se volviese loca de placer, esté empezó a besarla nuevamente mientras que sostenía a la joven apunto de sentarse sobre su miembro, está se acerco rodeandole con sus brazos y correspondiendole a un beso apasionadamente mientras que se sentaba sentía como lentamente se introducía el miembro en su vagina, entre gémidos cada vez más sonoros se movía levemente sobre esté, cada vez más rápidamente se movía y más fuertes las embestidas, se volvieron más intesas y la joven de ojos y cabello rojizos no paraba de soltar fuertes gémidos, poco a poco iba llegando a alcanzar el orgasmo consecutivamente de correrse junto al joven, no les dio tiempo separarse entonces, pero tampoco les importó, seguía esté embistiendo más rápidamente ambos seguían envueltos en esa excitación a lo que la joven volvió a tener un segundo orgasmo mientras que abrazaba fuertemente al joven. Minutos más tardes el ambiente iba tranquilizandose y entre leves gémidos nuevamente acabaron echados abrazados en el suelo, la joven pelirroja sobre el joven Uchiha, mientras que esté acariciaba la cabeza de está hasta dormirse completamente.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido o al menos así hacía el joven Uchiha, mientras que por otro lado la joven pelirroja se sentía tímida frente a esté. Se acomodaron y pusieron en marcha una vez que la joven utilizó el kagura shingan. Está utilizó aquel jutsu y supó de inmediato hacía cual camino ir ya que percibió una enorme cantidad de chakra que les pillaba por sorpresa ya que creían que no había nadie más a parte de ellos en la cueva, pero al parecer no fue así. Cuanto más avanzaban más fuerte era la sensación del enorme chakra, el joven Uchiha seguía con plena confianza a la joven por el camino que lo llevaba cuando al llegar a un callejón sin salida se extrañó está, ya que estaba muy confiada en que este callejón tenía una salida. De la nada se escuchó un estruendo y se vió como volaban pedazos de rocas eso es lo que vió la joven mientras que delante de ella se encontraba el joven Uchiha protegiendola del chidori que había lanzado para abrir una pequeña apertura en la pared donde debería haber una salida, ambos siguieron su camino por allí hasta que llegaron a una pequeña salida de la cueva, se apresuraron en salir de allí para investigar y lo que vieron fue un pequeño jardín lleno de experimentos. Ambos jovenes ya sabían de quien era esos experimentos, sobretodo la joven pelirroja la cual tenía lagrimas en sus ojos rojizos.

Sasuke: ¿? Karin? -preguntó mirandola de reojo-

Karin: N-No pasa nada.. sentí algo -susurró acomodandose las gafas-

De pronto la joven sintió un escalofrío recorriendole toda la espalda, está se giró rápidamente asustadiza pero no había nada, el joven Uchiha miró hacía ella preocupado y le insinuo que se pusiera a su lado así no le pasaría nada. Al ver lo extraña que estaba la joven, esté no le quitaba ojo, ambos aún seguían en aquel jardín de experimentos sin encontrar una salida.

Karin: UUHH~ -hizo un extraño ruido mientras que se daba la vuelta a donde no la viese el joven-

Sasuke: Karin? Qué te ocurre? -dijo mientras iba hacía donde estaba la joven-

Karin: E-E-Eh? nada, naaada... -dijo la joven inquieta-

Sasuke: Hmm. -susurró- Eh? Mira arriba, estabamos ciegos... no hemos visto la más fácil salida de este lugar. -dijo mientras señalaba hacía el cielo- Hagamos algo.. **kuchiyose no jutsu**

Utilizando el kuchiyose no jutsu invocó a un halcón al cual se subieron y esté arrancó a volar subiendo hasta el cielo y así escapar de aquel lugar. El joven Uchiha se dió cuenta de una prioridad y es que su compañera se veía extrañadamente mal, más pálida y con menos fuerza. Esté pensó en que había pasado varios días sin que probaran bocado, quizás la joven se encontraba hambrienta por ello el joven la llevó al pueblo más cercano de donde se encontraban. No tenía mucha idea de donde encontrar algún pueblo ó ciudad, pero encima de su halcón podía ver y dirigirse perfectamente sin algún problema. Al cabo de media hora buscando encontraron un pequeño pueblo de la villa oculta de Kirigakure, lo cual significaba que la aldea se encontraba cerca. Pararon en aquel pueblo al menos para atentar los primeros cuidados a la joven, el joven Uchiha habló con una mujer dueña de una posada y está les atendio amablemente, les dió comida y un techo, cuando de repente la joven pelirroja después de comer, vomito todo sin previo aviso. Entonces es cuando la dueña de la posada allí presente insinuo si la joven se encontraba embarazada, ya que casi todos los sintomas que tenía cuando llegó a la posada eran justamente los de una embarazada. El joven Uchiha se sorprendió pero no dudo en lo que dijo la dueña de la posada, está se retiró dejandolos solos en la habitación.

Sasuke: Karin, si eso es verdad.. lo tendrás? -susurró al oído de la joven-

Karin: Yo amo al Sasuke-kun que me sonrió aquella vez, quiero tener esa sonría.. -susurró agotada-

Sasuke: Me haré responsible entonces, je. -respondió mostrandole una sonrisa mientras la arropaba en la cama-

Desde aquella charla ambos jovenes se quedaron juntos en aquel pequeño pueblo cerca de la aldea de Kirigakure. No tenían grandes lujos, pero vivían bien, estaban tranquilos y el joven podía cuidar de la joven pelirroja y su frágil embarazo. Ambos iban conociendo facetas que desconocían uno del otro, pero a la vez les agradaba conocer.

Pasaron semanas, meses, hasta que la joven pelirroja llegó a la fase final de su embarazo, se encontraba algo mejor de aquellas fatales nausias que tanto la hicieron pasar, pero apesar de que se encontraba de eso mejor, se encontraba débil de otra cosa. Los médicos que atendían a la joven cada vez que iba para ver como iba su embarazo le solían decir que mucha fuerza vital no le quedaba, no sabrían decirle si llegaría a la fase final del embarazo o incluso a tener a su bebé, claro que todo esto no se lo decían a ella sino al joven Uchiha, el cual la mimaba y protegía a más no poder. Llegó el día en el que la joven tuvo el parto, después de unos grandisimos dolores, gritos y llantos, la joven agarró la mano del joven Uchiha el cual no se despegó de su lado y con la minima fuerza le susurró "_sayonara, Sasuuke-kun.._" al escuchar las palabras de la joven no pudo evitar agarrarla fuertemente de la mano como si no la fuera a soltar nunca jamás, pero por muy fuerte que le agarraba la mano, la joven pelirroja de ojos rojizos ya había fallecido. En el mismo día que nació el bebé de ambos, murió la joven, se podría describir como un hecho terrible o algo como una reencarnación, quien sabría lo que sucedería. El joven Uchiha soltó entre lagrimas la mano de la joven y sujetó a la bebé de ambos, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó entre lagrimas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La joven medio consciente estaba escuchando atentamente la historia del joven Uchiha, no ponía ninguna cara de sorpresa pero tampoco de alegría al verlo a su lado. Sus compañeros y amigos al ver como la joven no tenía reacción decidieron dejarlos solos en la habitación, se salieron a la sala de descanso de al lado para descansar pero a la vez estar atentos por si pasara cualquier cosa estarían nada más que al lado. Justo entonces la pelirosa aprovecho para echar un vistazo a su alrededor y vió una cuchilla que parecía que se le había olvidado a una de las enfermeras que se marchó de su habitación. Está cogió la cuchilla sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta, ya que esté se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la vez que contaba la historia, ella se quedo observando la cuchilla y sin duda alguna se hizo sí misma un corte demasiado profundo en la muñeca. Demasiado profundo parecía porque se le quedó colgando dicha muñeca. La sangre no paraba de salir, ella aún estaba medio consciente cuando de pronto el joven se volvió para mirarla y observó todo lo que había hecho en ese momento. La sorpresa era demasiada grande, el joven cogió y llamó rápidamente al resto para que volviesen a la habitación con médicos y enfermeras, pero para cuando llegaron la perdida de sangre era demasiada, ella perdió la poca consciencia que le quedaba, casi ni tenía pulso y poco a poco se iba yendo. En su último intento de hacer algo con todo el mundo ahí mirandola sin poder hacer nada ya por ser demasiado tarde, la joven con las manos llenas de sangre escribió en el lugar más cercano a ella en su cama, sus sabanas. El intento de escribir de ella sorprendio a todos los que estaban a su alrededor pero sorprendió mucho más a una persona más que sorprenderla, le impactó lo escrito.

" 僕の心の中君が入ている , Sasuke-kun。"

Casi terminar la última letra la joven paró en seco y dejó de moverse, todo el mundo estaban bastante sorprendidos que quisieron acercarse pero justamente llegaron los médicos y enfermeras que no dejaron acercarse a nadie, ellos mismos comprobaron su pulso para asegurarse de todo al cien por cien.

Después de varios minutos esperando fuera mientras que los médicos y enfermeras estaban dentro de la habitación, salió cabizbajo uno de los médicos que habían llegado.

Gio [Médico]: Lamento decir esto, pero la joven ha fallecido... la causa ha sido la hemorragía que se hizo y la gran perdida de sangre. -dijo cabizbajo-

Sai: Y ustedes no podían haber venido antes?! -gritó agitado-

Gio [Médico]: Aunque hubiesemos llegado antes no podría haber sido salvada, siendo sincero esa herida... esta joven trató de cortarse completamente la muñeca y morir de la gran perdida de sangre... -dijo firmemente mientras miraba hacía el joven que le gritó- Ah, otra cosa.. ella dejó un mensaje.. hay alguien llamado Sasuke aquí? -preguntó curioso-

Sasuke: .. Sí, yo. -dijo el joven mientras daba un paso hacía adelante-

Gio [Médico]: Pero antes, tienes que confirmarme algo.. -dijo mientras se acercaba al joven Uchiha-

Sasuke: Algo? -preguntó curioso-

Gio [Médico]: Sí.. lo que ha dejado ella para ti es algo que puede llegar a impactarte... por eso debo preguntarte por tu bien, ¿estás seguro de querer ver el mensaje que te ha dejado..? -preguntó el doctor-

Sasuke: Dije que sí, si ella ha escrito algo para mí y no está, que otra cosa podría hacer que leerlo. -respondió firmemente mientras caminaba hacía la habitación-

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación se podía notar un silencio escalofríante, ahí postrada sobre la cama se podía ver a la joven pelirosa tal cual quedó después del suicidió que cometió, los médicos y enfermeras no quisieron tocarla nada más que para ver su pulso es por eso que se encontraba tal cual murió. En el silencio escalofríante el joven Uchiha se acercó al lado de la joven donde tenía escrito aquel texto que era para él. Lo vió y leyó, del mismo desconcierto se llevó su mano hacía la boca, aguantando, se giró y marchó fuera de aquella habitación silenciosamente. Todos los que estaban afuera se preguntaban que había pasado dentro de la habitación al ver como salió de ella el joven Uchiha, tan roto, con el rostro cabizbajo, todos se hacían esa pregunta al verlo pero de nadie salió alguna palabra tan solo callaron y observaron.

El joven Uchiha fue silenciosamente por el pasillo del hospital, se dirigió a una sala de descanso donde cierta persona muy cercana a él estaba descansando de todo lo sucedido. El joven entró en esa sala sorprendiendo a esa persona.

Sasuke: Estoy de vuelta o mejor dicho, encantado de verte ahora de mayor, Sarada. -apareció por detrás de la joven mientras que le susurraba aquello-

Sarada: P-Padre? Qué ha pasado..? se solucionó todo..? -preguntó confusa y preocupada ya que la tenían ahí al margen de todo-

Sasuke: No, esa persona ha fallecido, lo siento. La enfermedad pudo con ella -dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza- no te preocupes yo te cuidaré de aquí en adelante. -abrazandola fuerte le susurró al oído-

La pequeña de cabello negro y gafas rojizas no sabía verdaderamente lo que había ocurrido, pero confió plenamente en lo que le había contado su padre, está agarró su mano y juntos caminaron hacía su nuevo hogar en la aldea de Konoha, donde seguir nuevamente con sus vidas.

FIN.

→ **(N.D.A**: **Traducciones y/o significados de frases/palabras) **

* 僕の心の中君が入ている , Sasuke-kun。

Tú estás dentro de mi corazón, Sasuke-kun.

*****Kagura Shingan.

Ojo de la mente de Kagura – jutsu para percibir el chakra del enemigo.

*****Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Tecnica de invocación.

*****Sayonara Sasuke-kun.

Adiós Sasuke-kun.


End file.
